<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me hear you say by blushao (horizsan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417098">let me hear you say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/blushao'>blushao (horizsan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an ode [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, M/M, based off of seventeen's song let me hear you say, just some wholesome verkwan fluff, lots of filler involving uno but that's okay, there is no sexual content i don't write that kind of stuff bc it makes me uncomfortable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizsan/pseuds/blushao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all Hansol needs is Seungkwan's voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an ode [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me hear you say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: a bit of profanity because uno brings out the worst in all of us :)</p><p>you can find a whole bunch of my other writing (especially poetry) on wattpad under the same username: blushao</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BOO SEUNGKWAN + CHOI HANSOL</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Only you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your voice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's my need"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hansol felt chills go down his spine as he stepped out into the freezing air. It was already almost Christmas, but his professors didn't care about that. Hansol was rushing to finish all of his assignments before the semester ended, and there was a lot of pressure resting on his shoulders, threatening to crush him if he crumbled under its weight.</p><p>Snow was falling, and there was already a thin layer on the ground, thick enough to slip on if you weren't careful when walking. Snowflakes settled in his chocolate colored curls, melting as soon as they met the warmth of the top of his head.</p><p>He lifted his left wrist, sparing a quick glance at his watch. It was 8:00 pm exactly. He still had 15 minutes to get to the dining hall before it closed until the next morning, and he didn't even need that much time. Hansol could see the building, and he could gauge that he would definitely be able to walk the distance in less than five minutes.</p><p>He increased his pace a little bit, but not fast enough to be able to slip on the snow and crack his head open. He reached the dining hall with time to spare, and picked up a yogurt parfait for his dinner. Hansol wasn't really all that hungry, and didn't really have much time to eat anyway.</p><p>He braced himself before stepping back out into the cold, pulling his thick winter coat tighter around his body. Once winter hit the campus, the atmosphere changed. Everyone was in more of a hurry to get places, and there was no more stopping to talk to people on your way to class. Fewer people walked to class once the first snowfall gently let its slender fingers touch the earth. Most students opted to take the shuttle bus instead. Hansol was one of the few who persisted, and continued to walk everywhere.</p><p>The campus itself became more beautiful in winter, or so Hansol thought. The snow on every building made them look closer to what could be considered beautiful, and the moonlight reflecting off the snow once it got dark looked almost magical. White Christmas lights strung over the branches on every tree added a warm glow to the sidewalks, letting you see that you were the only person walking these paths.</p><p>Hansol paused for a second to look up at his dorm building. The lights in the common room were on, and he could see a few people sitting on the couches in there, although he was too far away to pick out exactly who they were. Almost all the lights in the actual bedrooms were on, and he could see shadows of people through the curtains in a few of them. </p><p>He began slowly trudging his way up the hill towards the building. It was a mystery to him how he didn't have the calf muscles of an Olympian athlete after climbing this hill at least four times a day. He finally reached the entrance to the building, and pulled his student ID card out of his coat pocket, holding it up to the sensor above the door handle. The door made a click sound, letting him know that it was unlocked for a short period of time.</p><p>He went through the door, and poked his head into the common room. He was greeted with the Chinese exchange student, Xu Minghao, screeching, "Ha! That's a draw four, bitch!" and hitting the whoa while standing on top of the table in the center of the room, everyone else making sure to hold their cards so that he couldn't see them.</p><p>Jeonghan dramatically threw his head back, almost hitting it on the windowsill behind him, and said, "You can take that draw four and shove it up your ass, Minghao, because..." A sly smile spread across his face as he pulled a card out of the back of his own deck, and stood up, placing it on top of Minghao's draw four. He kept his hand on top of it, not revealing what it was, and pushed his face close to Soonyoung's. "Sorry, baby, but you just got stacked. That's a draw eight for you." He blew a kiss to Soonyoung, whose mouth was open so wide that his chin was almost touching his collarbone. Chan reached out with one hand, and smacked his mouth closed, being greeted with a loud yelp from Soonyoung.</p><p>A group of about ten students, sometimes less, sometimes more, played Uno together every Friday night in the dorm's common room, and Hansol had debated joining them on many different occasions, as it looked to be a lot of fun.</p><p>There was Wonwoo, who hadn't picked a major yet, but Hansol thought he would go for literature eventually. He was nice enough, sort of quiet, and off-putting at first, but Hansol had seen enough of him to know that he wasn't as bad as he seemed at first glance.</p><p>There was Mingyu, Wonwoo's roommate and best friend, who was a chemistry major and somehow Minghao's self-proclaimed translator even though he didn't speak a word of Mandarin. Hansol couldn't understand why or how he was a chemistry major. If it had been up to him, he would have never allowed Mingyu anywhere near anything that was flammable, made of glass, or toxic. But somehow, Mingyu hadn't broken a single beaker all semester, and he had only gotten acid on his shirt once, and supposedly, that was somebody else's fault.</p><p>There was Minghao, of course, who wasn't majoring in anything either. Like Wonwoo, he was in the school's liberal arts program, which gave you a general education for two years and then you were required to choose a major. Or drop out, maybe. Minghao was...something else. Hansol couldn't really find words to describe him.</p><p>Then there was Soonyoung and Chan. They were roommates, and best friends. They had been inseparable since they were very young. They had another roommate, Jihoon, but he didn't particularly care for the loud atmosphere of these Uno games, so he chose to stay up in their dorm. Both were majoring in dance.</p><p>There was the J trio, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Junhui, who were all extremely good students with very high grades. Jeonghan was a psychology major, Jisoo had chosen to major in engineering, and Junhui was a dance major. They were also roommates, and did absolutely everything together.</p><p>And finally, there was Seungcheol and Seokmin. They weren't roommates, and had no classes together. They didn't even live on the same floor, and Hansol was quite confused as to how they even met and became friends in the first place. Nobody knew what Seungcheol was majoring in, as no one in the building had any classes with him, or ever saw him outside the dorm or the dining hall. Some joked that he was majoring in the art of eating and sleeping. Seokmin was a culinary arts major, and he frequently cooked meals for the Uno group, which they were very grateful for.</p><p>Wonwoo looked up from his cards, noticing that Hansol was standing there watching the game, and had been for about five minutes. "Oh, hey, Hansol. You wanna play?"</p><p>Hansol shook his head, a single annoying curl falling out of place and brushing against his eyebrow. "As much fun as this looks, I'm gonna have to say no. I promised Seungkwan I would come straight back to the dorm after class."</p><p>Mingyu turned to him, and said with a mouthful of chips, "Last I checked, Seungkwan isn't your mother."</p><p>Wonwoo punched Mingyu's arm, and said, "Would you shut up? I think it's sweet. Besides, you would rather spend time with me than with these buffoons, right? 'Cause, ya know, I'm your best friend?"</p><p>Mingyu swallowed his chips, choking a little bit in the process, and raised one eyebrow at Wonwoo. "Yeah, of course, but what does that have to do with Seungkwan and- oooooh."</p><p>Wonwoo motioned for Hansol to go, scooting his chair out of the way so that he was no longer blocking the door. Hansol bowed his head and muttered a "Thank you" under his breath as he scooted out of the room, just as Seokmin yelled something along the lines of, "Fuck you and your nines!"</p><p>Hansol ran up the two flights of stairs that took him to the second floor, and ran down the hallway to the very end, where the door to the dorm he and Seungkwan shared was. Their dorm was very much like a small apartment, with three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small common area where they kept five bean bag chairs and a shoe rack. Two of the bedrooms held two beds, so that they could each accommodate two people. Hansol and Seungkwan shared one of these. The third and final bedroom was a single, only holding one person. Hansol touched his ID to the sensor once again, opening the door of the dorm.</p><p>Seungkwan was sitting in one of the bean bag chairs, curled up with a blanket reading a book. He looked up at the sound of the door, and said, "Hansol! You're back! Did class end early? You usually come back later than this..."</p><p>Hansol shook his head, smiling, and replied, "No, I just walked faster than I usually do. I even had time to say a quick hello to the Uno boys."</p><p>Seungkwan let out a chuckle, tucking a yellow index card into his book to mark the page, and then closing it. He set it aside, and opened his arms, wordlessly asking for a hug.</p><p>Hansol slipped his bag off his shoulder, setting it down on the floor next to the door, and kneeling down to give Seungkwan the hug he so desired. He tucked his face into the crook of Seungkwan's neck, and they just stayed in that slightly uncomfortable position for a few moments.</p><p>Seungkwan smelled really good. It was difficult to put into words, but he smelled like the warm side of winter. He smelled like cinnamon and hot chocolate. He smelled like candy canes and fir trees. He smelled like warm apple cider and carols to be sung around an open fire. </p><p>Hansol let go, and stood back up, retrieving his bag from where he had left it. "I'm gonna go finish a couple of things and then I think I'll go to bed."</p><p>Seungkwan stood up as well, picking up the bean bag chair and plumping it so that it wasn't flattened anymore. "Okay. You definitely need the sleep. You've been super stressed lately, and I've been worried about you. You need to do some relaxing."</p><p>Hansol paused for a second, and turned this over in his head. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I think I do need some de-stressing." Seungkwan walked over to him, and wrapped his arms around Hansol's shoulders, pressing his chest against Hansol's back.</p><p>"What do you think would help? Do you need me to do anything for you?"</p><p>Hansol already knew exactly what he needed, the very second Seungkwan said that. But he stayed silent.</p><p>"I'll think about it while I'm doing the last little bit of homework I have left."</p><p>Seungkwan whispered, "Sounds like a plan," and let go of Hansol, taking his place in the bean bag chair again.</p><p>Hansol went into their room, placed his bag down beside his bed, and pulled out his laptop. He hopped up onto his bed, and opened the laptop, immediately opening up a document that contained a nearly finished paper. All he had left to do was write the concluding paragraph, and then he was done with all of his assignments for the first semester of his freshman year of university.</p><p>He sat there for nearly an hour, re-writing the conclusion to his paper no less than twenty times, getting more stressed out and frazzled as the seconds ticked by. Seungkwan poked his head into their room, and saw Hansol on the verge of tears, with a  very angry look directed at his laptop screen.</p><p>"Hey, sunshine, what's wrong?"</p><p>Hansol looked up, and immediately blinked back the tears. "Oh, nothing, I'm just kinda stressed. I can't figure out how to properly word this paragraph. No matter what I write, it just seems...off."</p><p>Seungkwan walked into the room, and sat down next to Hansol on the bed. He read over what Hansol had written, and said, "I think what you have right now is good. You don't need to be freaking out so much, Hansol."</p><p>Hansol looked up at Seungkwan through a layer of curls that had fallen out of place, the hairspray from that morning a distant memory. "Really? You think so?"</p><p>Seungkwan nodded, wrapping an arm around Hansol's shoulders. Hansol saved the document, and emailed it to his professor. He was finally done with all of his work. He gently closed his laptop and tucked it back inside his bag. "I'm going to sleep, Seungkwannie."</p><p>"Do you want me to sing to you until you fall asleep, sunshine?"</p><p>Hansol let his head drop onto his pillow, and whispered a yes that Seungkwan almost didn't hear. Seungkwan cleared his throat, and opened his mouth and began to sing. </p><p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey~"</p><p>All Hansol needed to hear was Seungkwan's voice, its lovely sound dripping into his ears like a heavenly mixture of honey and liquid gold. Seungkwan was all Hansol needed to live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed reading this! please feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>